


Blood Guts And Beer

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Alex Ryder has been asked to sing at Sloane Kelly's birthday party. Sloane has unusual requests that Keri finds amusing--Prompt: Smile





	Blood Guts And Beer

“’Diamonds and Rust’, ‘Blood Guts And Beer,’ ’Smiling Like A Killer’...” Keri read aloud, holding up Alex’s set list. “Somehow, I’m not surprised by any of Sloane’s requests,” she said with a chuckle, setting the datapad back on the leather sofa.

“Well, it is her birthday,” Alex said, rolling out of bed. She padded over to where Keri was and slipped her arms around her waist.

Keri leaned in as Alex touched her lips to her bare, freckled shoulder. “Am I going to get to see you practice?” Keri asked.

“Mhmm, even better: I was hoping you’d perform with me.”


End file.
